


The Things On My Mind

by Janie94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony works for too long and Bruce can't have that, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble-like story that I wrote for my best friend during my vacation. She enjoyed that much more than a boring postcard.
> 
> \-------------------

It was raining outside for the fifteenth day in a row.   
Tony sighed and wondered if he should take this as evidence of Thor’s current mood after all the things that had happened to him these past three months: He had lost his mother, his brother and after leaving Asgard for his love Jane Foster, she had broken up with him two weeks ago. Therefore nobody had told him to stop the rain even though the sewer tunnels of New York City were already unable to take any more water.   
Tony didn’t mind very much. The rain was calming and it helped him think.   
He watched the rain drops hitting the window in front of him, momentarily forgetting that he had actually wanted to work on his concept art for a new suit. 

Then somebody entered the bright lit office and he turned around to a sleepy Bruce in his pajamas.  
“Tony, it’s in the middle of the night. You should get some sleep.”

“I can’t, I’m not tired.”

He expected Bruce to leave again, but he was surprised when the man stepped closer instead.  
“So what are you doing then?”

“Just designing a new suit, a bullier one. Got the idea this morning and I just couldn’t let it rest.”

Bruce chuckled and leaned back against the edge of the desk, considering Tony with a warm smile.  
“Yeah, I know. You can never let the things on your mind rest.”

That made Tony look up at him and very slowly he rose from the chair, to face Bruce.  
“Do you know what I have on my mind right now?”

Bruce straightened and now they were just a few inches apart.  
“Not exactly. Would you like to tell me?”

Tony leaned closer, feeling Bruce’ breath on his lips.  
“No. But I would like to show you.”

And he closed the last distance between them. His lips met Bruce’ and it felt just like the first time.   
Bruce slung his arms around Tony’s middle to pull their bodies together. The latter sighed contently into the kiss and they only broke apart when they needed to breathe.

“Bruce, you’re distracting me from my work.”

“I don’t care. Work will still be here tomorrow, it can wait.”

“But you can’t, right?”

Bruce gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.  
“Not for you. Never.”


End file.
